Question: Brandon had to read papers 37 through 70 for homework tonight. If Brandon read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 37 through 70, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 34. We see that Brandon read 34 papers. Notice that he read 34 and not 33 papers.